You're the man I live for
by xMyChubbyLittleMushroomx
Summary: This is a short story about Mika and Yuu before, while and after leaving the war between vampires and humans in Japan. They go somewhere else, but will they also confess their love to each other they both have been feeling ever since they met each other again at the battlefield? And how will these two be when they're all alone with nobody else by their sides?


**Chapter 1**

'Yuu-chan...' Mika said, as he wanted to ask Yuu a question he'd been thinking for quite a while. Mika looked up and looked in the eyes of Mika. 'Yes?', he answered. 'I have something to ask you', Mika said. 'What is it?', Yuu asked with curious eyes. 'Come with me', Mika said, as he walked towards a room where he knew nobody would come. Yuu's heartbeat was rising, since Mika never asked him to come with him to a seperate room to talk about something. 'Is he finally going to confess? Oh my god. This can't be. I haven't prepared myself for this. What should I do?!' Yuu thought to himself, as he felt his heartbeat in his chest. They entered the room and sat down. Mika looked in Yuu's eyes and was ready to ask him this. 'Okay, so the thing is, I want to escape with you. I want to live with you somewhere, without all these people and vampires, I want to escape and live with only you, nobody else. Let's escape again Yuu-chan, I promise I will not mess it up this time. I will protect you until the end of time.', Mika said. Yuu was in shock. He did know that Mika say something like this before, but this time it felt so serious. They looked at each other in silence. Yuu's mind was blank. Did he want to escape? Did he want to leave everyone? Did he want to leave all these friends to live with just Mika? '...'. After a while in silence, Yuu looked at the ground. 'Yes...', he said, he was blushing so much at this point. Mike looked up. He could see Yuu blushing, he couldn't see his eyes since they were covered with his hair and was looking down. Mika felt as if his heart could stop. 'Really?!', Mika screamed as he could feel his body filling with happiness, he never imagined Yuu answering with a yes since the previous time he mentioned it he declined. He just loved this boy way too much. He felt as if he could hug him, he wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to protect him. But the thing was that he didn't confess yet, and although he'd been very obvious in his signs of showing interest in his beloved Yuu-chan other than just being friends, he didn't quite knew the Yuu was feeling the exact same thing. But because of the fact that he loved him so much, he didn't want to touch him yet, maybe it would make Yuu think that he was just messing around with him. 'I want him to hug me right now. I want his arms around me', Yuu thought to himself as he could feel his desire towards Mika grow. But nothing happened, the only thing that happened was that Mika said 'Alright, I will make it happen. I'll let you know once everything is settled.', Yuu was fully aware of all the signs Mika gave him when it came to Mika's interest in him, but he couldn't bring himself to confess first. He also didn't know how he'd have to put it if he had to confess, since he never experienced love before. He talked it over with Shinoa, but she couldn't really give him advice. He really didn't know how to put his feelings into words or actions, but one Mika would say stuff as 'You belong to me' or 'You're the man I live for, Yuu-chan', he could feel his heart going numb by these words and therefore couldn't bring himself to answer properly. He just wanted it to happen. He wanted him to kiss him, love him, drive him crazy, and most of all be with him forever. 'This thing with Mika has to be fate', he thought to himself, as he was overthinking the situation for probably the 1000th time. He was laying on his bed. He couldn't sleep because he was overthinking too much. After a little while passed, he did what he always did when he couldn't sleep: He grabbed his pillow and hugged it, thinking it was Mika and suddenly all his worries were gone. 'I love you, Mika', he said softly as he could finally sleep, but what he didn't realize was that at that moment Mika accidentally walked by his room and heard those words. Those 3 words, 'I. Love. You', Mika felt his heartbeat increasing, as he thought he realized what he just heard. He opened Yuu's room closely and saw him lying on his bed, with a careless and relaxed expression. Was this really the way it was?

 **Chapter 2**

The day of leaving approached. 'Are you alright, Yuu-chan?', Mika said as he could feel a little tension coming from Yuu. 'Ah, y-yes, I'm alright...', he answered. 'Oh my god… He's just so cute… I can literally see he's being nervous', Mika thought to himself, as he was staring in his Yuu-chan's green eyes, that were looking on the ground. 'Why is my heart beating so quick? It's not like Mika's going to do something. Just stay calm. He's worrying about me.' Yuu thought to himself. They got on the plane and arrived to their destination. Russia. Mika hadn't told Yuu where they'd leave to, but at the airport Yuu heard it was Russia. 'Why Russia?', Yuu asked. 'Well a part of my family lives here and I thought it was best to move to a place where we have people to rely on just in case.', Mika answered. The atmosphere was awkward, from the beginning of the journey until now. They were driving to their destination, and suddenly Mika couldn't take it anymore. 'Say Yuu-chan, is there something you need to tell me?', he asked in a low husky voice, his voice was in a slight teasing way. Mika knew exactly what he was aiming for and knew the answer. Yuu felt his head going numb. He felt the anxiety, he was scared. 'W-wh-wh-what do you mean?', he asked in a very nervous way, his trembling voice and blushing face made it even more obvious. Mika looked his way, while he was driving. 'Are you seriously not going to tell me that you have feelings for me in a romantic way? I've been waiting for so long. You know you mean the world to me and the reason that I'm alive, so why don't you just admit it and be mine?', Mika said in serious voice. Yuu felt his heartbeat in his chest, what the hell was going on? How did Mika know this? Why? How? 'I-I-I-I-I d-don't know-w wh-what y-you're talking a-about...' Yuu said, as he felt as if he could die. Why did this have to happen to him? 'You're being so obvious though' Mika said, 'In what way?' Yuu said. 'You want me to touch you, right? I walked by your room and heard you saying I love you Mika while you were hugging your pillow. Don't act dumb'. HE SAW THAT?! Yuu felt as if he could die right now. 'What's the reason you won't admit it? We could be so happy together. We could live and love each other so much, I could hold you every night. This is the only thing I desire, I want you, Yuu-chan'. Yuu was silent for a while, Mika looked at him a few times and suddenly heard him sobbing. Oh my god what happened? Did I push him too far? What the hell? Is he crying?', Mika thought to himself as he stopped nearby to talk to Yuu properly. And indeed, Yuu was crying. 'Oh my god Yuu-chan I'm so sorry, what did I do? Why are you crying? I'm so sorry', Mika said in a soft voice as he hugged Yuu after stopping the car at a close parking. '...out you...' Yuu whispered. 'What? I didn't hear you. You don't have to talk if you don't want to. I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to hurt you.', Mika said as he felt so guilty he could die. 'It's not about you, Mika… It's just...', Yuu said as he opened up a bit. 'It's just?', Mika said as he could feel Yuu's tears fall on his shoulder, he was still hugging him and now he deepened the hug, he just wanted to make Yuu feel safe. He wanted him to stop crying. To see the one you love crying, Mika had seen it before but it was one of the things he never wanted to see. 'It's about… *sniff*, it's just that I do love you. I always have. I have dreamt about you for so long. I've been thinking about only you, all these years, and when we finally reunited I felt as if reality wasn't reality. I felt so incredibly happy and blessed to meet you once again. And when you lifted me and talked to me, I realized that I was in love with you. I've been thinking and longing for only you all these years. But the thing is that I still can't completely accept the fact that I'm gay. I've talked about this for so long with Shinoa, but I could never show this side of me to the people who are still in my life, I've been struggling with this for so long. And I've been aware of the fact that you love me, but the reason I haven't returned it yet is because I didn't know if I want to spend my life with the man I love, because it would never be accepted by the people around us.' Yuu said. Mika felt happy at one side, but sad at the other. He felt happy that Yuu finally confessed, he was so incredibly happy. He was also happy that Yuu finally told him what was bothering him, since he felt like he could help him right now. But at the other hand, he could feel Yuu's sadness. Mika was fully aware of the fact that he was gay, but never made a point of it. He knew he was like this once he started to realize that his love for Yuu was not just a friendship kind of love, it was pure love. He wanted to hold him, protect him, make him his. He felt so bad for Yuu. 'But we're alone now, you don't have to worry about all those things', he said as he looked deeply in his eyes. He could see the pain he'd been struggling with for the past few years. 'I will tell you something. Being gay might be a hard thing, especially in the world we live in and our situations, but I promise you that you won't regret. I'm so incredibly happy you finally told me what's been bothering you for so long. And what if people there were people who would never approve you being gay? That's their problem, ,not yours.', Mika answered. 'I understand if you don't want to be with me yet, take all the time you need, but I think that if you love me and I love you we should be together and not have a care for what others will think of us, because I really do love you. I really, really do from the bottom of my heart.', Mika said. Yuu could feel himself calm down. Although Mika's words were not that special, he felt like they were. He felt all his worries in his mind melt like snow in the sun. Mika was still looking at him, as he started to smile. 'I'm just so happy you just said that', the crying stopped as Yuu said this. 'Thank you so much Mika, that really helped me. Only one sentence from you can melt all my worries. I've always loved that about you, so thank you so much.', Yuu said as he hugged Mika again. 'Yuu-chan...', Mika said as he slowly shoved his hand up in Yuu's hoodie. It was happening. 'A-ah...', Yuu slowly moaned, as he could feel Mika's touch so intense, he'd never been touched before but this just felt so intense. Only one touch on his back made his heartbeat rise. Mika slowly moved his head from next to Yuu's to in front of Yuu's. Yuu could see the desire in Mika's eyes, and all he wanted was to completely give in. He knew he could. Because he trusted Mika. 'Be mine, Yuu-chan...' Mika said as he slowly kissed Yuu. It was their first for both of them, but surprisingly, Mika was damn good at this. Yuu could feel Mika's lips on his, he could feel the warmth and soft pressure being put on his lips. This feeling was wonderful, make it last forever. Suddenly Mika broke the kiss, and looked lovingly into Yuu's eyes. 'We'll continue once we're home, are you okay with that? I'd love to do all the things I could only dream of until now but I think it's best to do this once we're home', Mika said. Yuu, who was furiously blushing at this point, answered with a soft 'Yes...'.

 **Chapter 3**

They arrived at their new home. It was huge, 'How did Mika manage to get this?', Yuu thought to himself. But the main concern on his mind at this point was what was going to happen now. He sure was open for having sex, he really longed for Mika for a long, long time. But he didn't know what he had to do. He was so nervous. At one point, once they arrived, Mika said 'You really don't have to be so nervous, if you don't want to do something further than kissing I'm alright with that, really.'. Yuu went into the shower to clean himself, as he was basically preparing for what was going to happen. He was so nervous. While standing under the hot water, he was mentally preparing himself. He waited for this so bad and he definitely wanted to do this. But the thing was that he could not believe it was going to happen. Suddenly he heard the door open, and looked towards the door in shock. He saw Mika entering the shower. 'M-MIKA?!' he screamed, as Mika looked straight into his eyes. 'I've never seen you like this Yuu-chan, but you look wonderful. I love this sight.', Mika said as he was obviously looking at more than just Yuu's face. Yuu was so embarrassed, he felt his face, but also even his body grow red. Mika was standing there, and while Yuu didn't know what the hell he had to say, Mika started to strip. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, which is something he did on purpose because once he glared up he could see Yuu standing there in the shower, looking at how his chest was slowly being revealed. Yuu's face said exactly what he was thinking. 'Oh my god. This is so hot.' Yuu though, as Mika was now already taking of his pants. The only thing left on was his bocershorts. Once he took them off, he stepped into the shower next to Yuu. 'Are you alright with this?', Mika asked, as Yuu was still completely in shock. 'Y-yes...', he answered. 'Great...', Mika said, as he put his arms around Yuu's body. Their eyes were crossing. Yuu slowly closed his eyes and held onto Mika's arms. 'So damn cute… He's literally saying that he wants me to kiss him', Mika thought to himself as he finally broke the tension between them. The kiss was more intense than the kiss in the car. Way more intense. Mika could feel Yuu's hands ruffling through his hair, as he was softly moaning in between the kiss. 'This is bad...' Mika thought to himself, as he could feel his bottom part getting aroused. 'I hope he doesn't recognize… I wanted to save this for later' Mika thought, but the more he tried to distract himself from getting hard, the more Yuu was getting into the kiss and was moaning more intense. He couldn't control himself, Mika turned hard and the last thing he wanted was Yuu to see it. He broke the kiss, looked into Yuu's eyes which were filled with desire. 'Yuu-chan… Let's finish this in the bedroom, are you alright with that?', Mika said. 'What do you mean?', Yuu answered. 'I'll just say it out loud. Are you alright with having sex with me?', Mika said. Yuu felt so embarrassed, but nodded slightly. 'Y-yes...', Yuu said. He couldn't believe that these words were actually coming from his mouth. 'Alright...', Mika said in a low voice. By now, Yuu recognized Mika being hard, which was something he felt so embarrassed about. 'Is this because of me?' he thought, as they dried themselves of and walked into the bedroom.

As they arrived in the bedroom, Yuu layed down. He could feel Mika's boner against his leg while he was being kissed. He couldn't believe this was actually happening, his head was mushy inside, he felt as if this wasn't reality. He could feel himself get more and more into this, and suddenly also hardened. Mika broke the kiss. He started to kiss Yuu's neck, he licked it, sucked it, bited it. Yuu's moans were getting more and more intense, as he was really feeling it. He kissed his way onto his chest and suddenly realized what a pretty shade of pink Yuu's nipples had. They were so pretty to Mika. Mika started to touch them, and when he realize that this was one of Yuu's sweet spots, he started to lick and suck them. While doing this, he wrapped his hands around Yuu's rock hard member and started to stroke it. He didn't even need to use lube to make it feel better since Yuu had a lot of precum coming out. 'This is so hot...', he thought to himself, as he looked up and saw Yuu completely enjoying this moment. He was so into this. Eyes closed, cheeks red, forehead filled with sweatdrops. He could hear Yuu moaning very loud at this point, Mika never felt this aroused ever in his life. ever. He gently stroked his fingers along his left nipple and licked the right one. He sucked it gently and put slightly more pressure on his way of sucking. He could feel Yuu's nipple harden even more in his mouth. After a little while of sucking his right one, he went on and did the left one. He realized that his nipples got an even prettier shade of pink by now. he went down and kissed his soft, yet slightly appearing sixpack. Once he reached the bottom, he started to suck Yuu's member. 'I can't believe this is happening...' Yuu thought to himself, as he looked down and saw how Mika was licking, sucking and kissing his cock all over. This was an amazing sight, the sight he'd been dreaming of for years. He could feel the excitement growing and suddenly had the point where he almost broke. 'M-Mika… Stop...' he said, as he didn't want to orgasm in his mouth. 'No', Mika said, as he was putting more pressure on his sucking. 'P-Please… I can't…. This is too embarrassing… Don't….' Yuu said in a weak voice. Mika suddenly stopped and bent over Yuu. 'I know you want to. I know this is one of your deepest desires. And I want it as well. So just let me and enjoy this moment, alright?', Mika said in a demanding tone, as he went to Yuu's cock again and went on with his business. Yuu knew that what he said was true, but he didn't want to do this to Mika. It was so degrading towards Mika. But he was too weak at this point to stop him. 'Aah. Aah. Aaaaaaaaaaah!', Yuu shouted as he came to his limit. Mika bent over and looked straight into Yuu's eyes as he swallowed all of it. Secretly, Yuu thought this was extremely sexy since he'd been dreaming of this a long, long time. 'Do you want to take a rest or go on, my love?', Mika said as he softly brushed through Yuu's hair. Yuu was blushing. 'How can he just call me my love with such a normal expression...', Yuu thought to himself. 'I-I'm ready for you Mika... ', Yuu said, as Mika bent towards his ear and slowly whispered 'Alright', in a low, yet very excited voice. Yuu went numb all over again.

'A-ah...', Yuu moaned, as he felt Mika entering him with one finger. 'Are you alright?', Mika said, as he was putting some more lube on his fingers. 'Y-yes… Please go on...' Yuu said. Mika entered another finger, he knew this was Yuu's first time and wanted to be very gentle with him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. 'Ah. Ah. Aaaaaaah!', Yuu suddenly moaned in a high volume. 'Finally...' Mika thought to himself. 'What's up?', Mika asked, acting as if he didn't know that he was stroking THAT part. 'Ah, ah…. Oh my god…. I don't know what's happening…. This feels too good...', Yuu said, Mika stroked it with more pressure. 'This here?', Mika said with a smirk on his face, as Yuu moaned and said that was it. Mika found it quite funny that Yuu didn't know what this meant. 'Did this guy even read about how the male body works when having gaysex?', he thought to himself. He kept stroking it and as Yuu was losing control, he took his member and said 'Yuu-chan.. I'm entering you.', as he inserted his penis inside of Yuu. 'Aah!', Yuu moaned. He was looking for the spot and as he could see Yuu's eyes suddenly widen and moan loader, Mika asked 'Is this the place?'. Yuu nodded. He didn't know what was happening but he knew that his body was filled with ecstasy, he felt as if he was in heaven. Mika kept pushing this place over and over, and could feel Yuu tighten around him every single time he hit his spot. He started to kiss Yuu. He wanted all of him, he wanted to be his, he wanted Yuu to be with him forever until the end of time. He could feel his climax approach, and as Yuu was moaning louder, Mika also started to moan because of the tightening around his penis because of the pleasure Yuu feeled from his sweet spot being hit over and over again. Mika fastened his pace, and as his climax approached, he hugged Yuu and kissed him. 'Aaah!', he screamed, as he filled Yuu up with his fluids. Yuu also had his climax, about 3 seconds after Mika. He saw Mika's face during his climax and it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his life. Mika layed down next to Yuu, and put his arms around him. 'Are you alright?', he asked, as he softly caressed his fingers through Yuu's hair. 'Y-yes… It was amazing… Thank you so much Mika', Yuu answered as he kissed Mika on his cheek and looked him in the eyes. He wished this moment would last forever. Laying next to Mika, feeling millions of emotions by just having this intense eye-contact in warmth, feeling loved, feeling his arms around him, feeling the blanket cover them, feeling the pillow beneath his head. This was love, this was happiness. He slowly closed his eyes and softly tilt his head towards Mika's chest. Mika wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead. 'I love you, Yuu-chan', he said, as Yuu wrapped his arms around Mika as well. 'I love you too, Mika', he said and closed his eyes. The feeling of being protected by the one he loves, feeling the warmth, hearing his heartbeat. He never had a sleep this good ever in his life.


End file.
